A shielding canopy is usually mounted above a door or a window for shielding sun light and rain. Conventionally, a shielding canopy is fixed and may not be collapsed whereby once the shielding canopy is mounted to for example a wall, it cannot be removed easily and it occupies a great amount of space.
A collapsible shielding canopy is also available in the market. The collapsible shielding canopy allows a user to selectively collapse/expand the canopy by means of a complicated mechanical system. The conventional collapsible shielding canopy still occupies a great amount of space after being collapsed.
Thus, it is desired to have a collapsible shielding canopy for overcoming the disadvantages of the conventional shielding canopies.